


What is "Home"?

by FanielThrasher



Series: Thrashult Moments [3]
Category: Daniel Thrasher - Fandom, RoomieOfficial - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanielThrasher/pseuds/FanielThrasher
Summary: Joel begins to learn how to navigate his new life with Daniel and whether they call LA their home--together.
Relationships: Joel Berghult/Daniel Thrasher
Series: Thrashult Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211873
Kudos: 2





	What is "Home"?

Keys jingled through the muffled noise of busy LA highways. This was the only sound other than light footsteps and suitcase wheels bumping along as the two of them approached Daniel’s front door. He stepped slightly ahead, jiggled the key into the deadbolt lock, and turned it; a quick motion that felt like it passed in slow motion, anticipation was so high.

A metallic squeak from the hinges disrupted the silence, setting the table for his one-liner.

“Welcome,” Daniel said with restrained enthusiasm, “to my humble abode.” He gestured Joel through the door.

It took them a minute to fully absorb what was happening; it all felt so fast, and yet both knew that this was what they really wanted.

“Make yourself at home,” Daniel stepped up to Joel’s side and placed his arm around his back, shaking him lightly in a playful hug. He rested his head of dark, crinkly hair on Joel’s shoulder for a second before they were rudely interrupted.

_ Scritch-scritch-scritch _ , the sound of little claws came tumbling towards the two in their moment of peace.

“Are those  _ kittens?!” _ Joel exclaimed quietly, a smile tugging at his cheeks.

Daniel gave an easy laugh. “Indeed they are! My fuzzy children…”

He hesitated briefly. “...I guess that makes them yours, too.”

Joel turned his head to look him in the eyes, dwelling there for what he wished was hours but really only lasted seconds.

Leaving his suitcases by the front door, he squatted down and gently picked up one of the kittens, holding it as if it were a baby. It looked right at him, nose and whiskers twitching, and let out an adorably small yawn. Joel felt tears punch at the back of his throat.

\------------------------------------

Daniel took his usual spot on the couch, but this time everyone was there like it was always supposed to be. He looked down at the man he’d waited so long to see again, where he laid calmly with his head on Daniel’s lap, lazily petting a kitten. The other wiggled itself next to Joel’s head on his lap before finally falling asleep.

Joel gazed up at him. “When does LA start to feel like home?”

Taken aback by the question, Daniel replied, “I, uh… I guess I’ve never thought about it.”

“Really?” he paused. “Because it’s already starting to for me.”


End file.
